


Capture the Flag

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cecil and Malcolm plan capture the flag.T for language and sexual references.





	Capture the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 mins. No beta. We die like men. I'll probably revise this later. xo

“So, you up for capture the flag tonight?”

Cecil always had a knack for finding the most inopportune time to ask that question.

As Malcolm scrambled to think of a response, Miranda had already stopped mid-monologue to inquire about the question, “Capture the flag?”

“He means,” Malcolm tried.

“I mean what I said.” Cecil said, “Are you up for capture the flag, Malcolm?” the little triumphant look he shot Malcolm itched under his skin. He was doing it on purpose.

“Am I, like, missing something?” Miranda inquired, “I thought capture the flag was scheduled for next week.”

“It is.” Cecil dismissed her. His attention fell on Malcolm.

“So then why--”

“I’m not up for it tonight.” Malcolm said quickly, “Anyway, what were you saying before, Miranda?” Gods, Miranda, save them from this doomed conversation.

She dismissed him, turning to Cecil, “Are you guys hosting your own game or something? I want in! How long has this been going on?”

“It--”

“About a month. Off and on.” Cecil said, “We’ve had some trouble getting started because Malcolm is still nervous about it.”

_ Oh, fuck you. _

“I’m not nervous!” Malcolm defended himself, face hot, “I don’t know where you got that idea, but you’re dead wrong.”

“Mm, is that so?” Cecil challenged, “Why have you turned me down the last two times?”

Malcolm didn’t answer. He looked away, down, then back up, “I’m not nervous about playing, per say.”

Cecil seemed surprised. His tone softened, “Then what’s up?”

Malcolm huffed, looking from Miranda to Cecil, “Do we have to have this conversation here?”

Miranda got the message, “Damn, you’re really going to kick me out of your capture the flag conversation? I won’t use the information against you! I still want to join your game!”

Cecil and Malcolm exchanged a look and Malcolm dropped his gaze to the grass at his feet.

“Well, I guess it’s more… I’m nervous about playing capture the flag with you, specifically.” Malcolm said. He waited nervously for a reply. He really didn’t expect to be having this conversation today, and especially not in front of Miranda.

“Huh.” Cecil said, voice tinged with sadness, “Did I do something?”

Malcolm looked up, surprised, “No! It isn’t you. It’s,” he collected his thoughts, trying to put them together in a comprehensible way, “I think you’re nice and understanding and you’re all-around a really cool person and that’s why it’s difficult.” What shade of red was he now?

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Cecil said, realization flooding his face with warmth. He laughed a little, clearly uncomfortable in some aspect. He got to be the nervous one now, “Dude, are you kidding me? I think  _ you’re  _ nice and cool and shit. That’s why I keep asking. I just assumed you didn’t want to do anything else, so I never tried to push it.”

“ _ What _ .” Malcolm deadpanned, “You...”

“Yeah.”

“Gods,” Malcolm laughed, a little shaky, “Okay. Cool.”

“Cool. You wanna hang out later tonight?” Cecil asked, “We could hang out at the beach?”

Malcolm nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Um,” Miranda made herself known again, looking confused and a little irritated, “What the heck just happened here?”

Before Cecil or Malcolm could answer her, a look crossed her face, then she gasped, horrifically loud and dramatic, “You were using “capture the flag” as a double entendre!”


End file.
